


Hand to Hand

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creative Usage of Powers, Doppelganger, M/M, dopplecest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco shifted in his position on the double bed.</p><p>"Francisco, are you <i>sure</i> this is needed? I'm not complaining - I just can't see how sex is linked to training?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



Cisco shifted in his position on the double bed. 

"Francisco, are you _sure_ this is needed? I'm not complaining - I just can't see how sex is linked to training?"

Francisco - or Reverb, as Cisco hastily reminded himself - moved his hand down Cisco's bare side. Reverb had some scars on his arm that Cisco didn't recognize; he wondered how they were created. "I said to call me Reverb. You'll see when I see fit to tell you, Vibe." 

"Yes, oh Lord and Master." Cisco replied while rolling his eyes.

Reverb laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound, and Cisco wondered at himself again. But he had chosen this training in his - their - abilities, and he wasn't about to turn that down. Even if that meant he was all but _snuggling_ with his evil doppelganger, huddled together naked on a bed. 

Reverb kissed him on the mouth - and wasn't that a strange feeling, kissing someone who knew _exactly_ what he liked. Cisco kept his eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss, only opening them after Reverb had moved away.

"I don't need to touch you for this."

Cisco could feel something stroking down his torso, but could see that Reverb was on the other side of the bed. 

"Is that... "

" _Don't_ even say it. Of course it's me," Reverb sighed. "I'm manipulating you on a molecular level."

Cisco closed his eyes in awe - he would have sworn that a hand was currently tweaking his nipple. He opened them to look at Reverb with more respect than he had previously. 

Reverb smirked back, increasing the intensity of the pressure on Cisco's skin and making it feel as if several hands were on his body.

Cisco's mouth opened a little. "Oh, wow."

Reverb then moved his hands, using his powers to make it feel like Cisco was being pinned to the bed by his wrists. 

Cisco began to speak, but was quickly shushed by pressure over his mouth. He glared at Reverb, but was distracted by a further pressure in his rear which made him make a whining noise with his throat.

Reverb's smirk grew. 

Then the pressure inside Cisco began to _shift_ , moving in and out. It felt like nothing Cisco had ever experienced before - a pressure that was intense, but he knew was entirely internal. It was already one of the best, if strangest, experiences he'd ever had. He felt his arousal grow.

"One day, you'll be able to do this yourself," Reverb hummed a few minutes later, as he casually moved his hand a little.

The pressure on Cisco's mouth had decreased. "Why... why are you doing this?"

"We're all linked, remember? All fifty-two of us." Reverb shifted his hand again, changing the angle of his molecular manipulation. "That means"- he used his powers to flick Cisco's nipple -"they're all feeling this on some level. I'm fucking fifty-one people at once."

"Was that your reason, Reverb?" Cisco gasped.

"...That, and I look hot while coming." 

As if on command, Cisco came in spurts over his own stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by preussisch_blau. Come say hi at my [Tumblr](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
